Bring Me To Life
by Erica-Elizabeth-Black
Summary: Bella falls for a serial killer and then is the one to bring him to justice, but what about after that? Who will be there for her to bring her to life?


**Bring Me To Life**

**Prologue**

She watched the blood covering his tan skin as everything went in slow motion for her. This couldn't be happening. Not for her.

He was her Edward. She knew it for sure herself that it was not possible. She was experienced in finding the psychopathic personality traits in the way individuals act and react to situations and he showed none of them the entire time that she had been working his case and falling in love with him at the same time.

He wasn't Edward Anthony Masen. He was the one and only Paul Lahote, the man she had been tracking.

She looked at Mrs. Lahote's body on the floor. She could see that her throat had been slashed deeply.

This was unreal to her. The man she knew was gently, kind, and caring, not the monster she could see in front of her.

In the moment that his eyes met hers, they changed from the blood-lusting, raving lunatic to the kind man she had been introduced to. She knew her expression showed to him that she had put it all together.

He had placed himself in the middle of the investigation, a normal thing for a serial killer to do, and used her position in it to access information about the case.

She felt a numbness cover her as the only word she could form slipped through her lips.

"No." He seemed to gasp as he slowly approached the door of the elevator.

"Bella, yo-" He couldn't finish. The elevator doors closed before he had finished his thought and all of the images from their time together as friends and lovers flashed through her mind.

She had let her heart guide her and cloud her judgement. How could she have been so stupid?

She turned as she saw the other investigators in the case of Paul Lahote coming down the hallway towards her. Her tears had fallen, but a sob had yet to move past her lips. She had never been one to show emotion, but now, Paul Lahote, the man she had known as Edward Masen, had shattered her heart and soul.

"Bella?" She heard the echo in her mind of her co-worker, Jacob Black, as he got close.

"It's Edward." Her knees buckled and Jacob caught her arms before she hit the floor. He was completely confused. What could have upset her so much?

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" She felt her breath leave her as she looked into Jacob's worried eyes.

"Edward did it all. Edward Masen is Paul Lahote." Jacob gasped. He knew it! He knew there was something wrong with him from the very start, but could never put his finger on it.

He had heard the elevators close before he reached her. He had to catch her. He knew she would be in danger if he didn't. She knew who he was and that could be her very undoing.

"Up or down?" He looked down at her as she started to feel faint. He had been attracted to this woman from the very moment he met her. She was very reserved. She never let people in her heart, much like him. They were both in the same line of work. Now, he knew he had to protect her and make sure she was safe.

"Down." He quickly handed her fragile body to his co-worker, Jasper Hale, who held Bella close while she stayed in her numb state.

Jacob ran. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him to the bottom floor, which was the parking garage of the hospital. He knew Paul Lahote had to be there.

Little did he know that Paul Lahote was across the street already, at the train station. He got a ticket and quickly bordered a train for San Fransisco, California. He automatically become comfortable with his next victim, striking up a conversation to learn exactly who this man was before killing him, disposing of his body, and taking his identity.

After finding only the remains of Mrs. Michelle Lahote, Jacob, Jasper, and Bella made it over to Edward Masen's apartment with their forensic team.

Bella could not function much. All she could do was stand in a corner. Jacob was raging. He had told everyone that it had to be Edward Masen who was committing the murders, but no, they believed Bella Swan's interpretation of his actions and reactions that he could not be the killer.

Edward Masen, also known as Paul Lahote, had gotten away with countless murders because of this fascinating woman before him.

He quickly made his way to Jasper while Bella was only feet away from the conversation.

"She ruined this whole case. Do you realize that? We had that bastard in our fucking hands and now he is going to get away because she fucked him!" Jasper was completely and utterly protective of Bella. She was like a sister to him, but before he could defend her, she spoke.

"If you have something to say, just say it, Jake." He turned his angry eyes to her. How dare she interrupt him when she caused all of these problems? He saw red as he stepped over to her.

"Repeat that?"

"I-If you have something-" His open hand made contact with her face and then she made contact with the floor.

"Jacob!" Jasper was furious with him. How dare he strike her? She had done nothing wrong!

"No, Jazz." She placed her hand on her cheek as she looked up to Jasper's hazel eyes and then Jake's black ones. "I deserved that." She sat back slowly against the wall, fearing that she could hurt herself.

Jacob looked at his hand that stung as he walked across the room in shock. How could he have done that? This girl had to be going through sheer hell emotionally. She just found out the man she loved was really the serial killer she had been tracking and he hit her. He had never hit a woman before and he had never felt like such an asshole before either.

As the forensic team continued their work on the apartment, her cell phone rang in her pocket. She knew who it would be and she knew that she wasn't ready for it. She would NEVER be ready to talk to him or see his face again, even if it was in open court.

Everyone's eyes landed on her as Jacob calmly walked over and knelt in front of her, reached in her pocket, and flipped open her cell phone. He placed the phone in her hand and gave an encouraging smile. This was it.

The moment of truth.

She gulped and placed to her ear.

"Hello." She could hear his gentle chuckle, the laughter of evil.

"Hey, beautiful." She leaned her head back against the wall, praying that this was all a terrible nightmare that she would wake up from. "Are you there?" She gulped again and nodded to herself.

"Who is this?" She tried to be stern, but it came out as sounding nervous.

"You know who this is," he laughed. She quickly put her phone on speaker so everyone could hear exactly what he would say in case she missed something that might give away his location or his next move.

"You are Paul Lahote, aren't you?" He laughed again as she held her tears at bay.

"Is that something they are teaching you feds nowadays? Something to piss off the perps?" She gulped and held the phone up to her ear even though it was on speaker.

"You killed all those people, including your own mother?"

"That wasn't a mother. That was a leech, someone who sucks the life from you for their own simple pleasure. I knew exactly how that woman worked, just how I know how you work, Isabella. You knew exactly who I was all along." Bella quickly shook her head as everyone looked at her with growing questions, other than Jacob. He knew in his heart that she didn't. This sicko was just toying with her mind.

"No, I didn't and you know that. I would have locked you away if I had known." He gave an evil laugh to her. He was enjoying talking to her like this.

"No, you wouldn't have. You were too caught up in the game of cat and mouse I gave you. You were chasing a ghost and it turned you on." She groaned and tried her best to hold her tears at bay, but a few slipped through the cracks.

"Fuck you, Paul." Then came another laugh from him. He was enjoying himself.

"'Fuck you?' Yeah, I did fuck you. It was a pretty good fuck, too. Probably the best of my life." She placed her hand over her mouth to keep him from hearing her cry. "You remember all of that raw passion, Bella? Huh? We are one and the same. You put on a badge and a nice little facade so its okay to do what you enjoy doing so much. You hunt people, just like I do, and it turns you on.

"Remember making love, beautiful? Making love with all of the pictures of dead people? All of my victims? Most people, normal people, would be disgusted by my crime scenes, but you had them on your ceiling to look at while you couldn't sleep. Now, is that fucked up or is that fucked up?

"Isabella Marie Swan, no one will ever be able to make love to you like I did. You wanna know why? It's all because you always saw through my facade. I saw the way you looked at me when you first interviewed me. I thought you were going to book me and cuff me when you walked in, but no, you didn't. When you looked at Edward Masen, you didn't see him and I know you didn't, baby. You saw me, Paul Lahote. You, a beautiful, smart, sexy FBI agent, would never be pulled in by a faggot art collector, richie-rich boy like Edward Masen." She shook her head as she closed her eyes, willing his voice away from her.

"You are a girl that goes for the bad boys like me and know you don't want to right now, but you love me and I know you do." She squinted her eyes heavily as she released her mouth.

"I don't love you, Paul Lahote. I loved Edward Masen, but he is dead and gone." Then came the sigh through the phone. He would not give up. He knew it in his heart. This girl was it. She was the one for him.

"Have t your way then, Isabella. See you soon." Then the other line went dead.

She heard nothing going on in the room around her. She flashed back on the surrounding of what she saw in that elevator. Mrs. Lahote was on the floor, dead, and Paul stood over her with a single wire in his hand. Where had he gotten that wire?

She looked closely back in her memory. She looked at the blood and saw a huge pendant on the floor. The big words on it got her attention.

Sam & Paul 4ever

The Lahote Twins.

She saw the images flash through her mind like a movie. Mrs. Lahote's home that she had visited a few times during the investigation. She saw Sam and Paul's baby pictures that hung on the wall and were on the mantel of the fireplace.

That was what mattered most to Paul Lahote. It was the reason he killed. She had known that from the very start.

Family.

She gasped heavily and everyone's eyes turned to her as she spoke up.

"I know how to catch his attention. I know how to lure him." Everyone's eyes were on her. She knew her plan was crazy, but it had to work. It had to. "I know it will sound crazy, but it will work. You are just gong to have to trust me."

**XxXxXxX**

Jacob was furious!

"You have got to be kidding me!" She gulped as she turned to him. How could she even think of putting her life in danger like this? Placing herself in the open as bait for Paul Lahote?

"Trust me, Jake! He s gong to come looking for me anyways! This way we can use this as our chance to catch him!" Jasper nodded, hating what he was about to say.

"She is right, Jake. He is going to come for her one way or another. At least, this way, we will be ready for him and we can protect her. Bella, how do you plan that we do this?" She nodded and gulped.

"I have a foolproof plan that he could not foresee. Here is what we are going to do..."


End file.
